


Les rêveuses

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Bridget helps Franky make her dreams come true.





	Les rêveuses

Bridget rarely woke in the night of her own will. Instead she generally slumbered peacefully with the love of her life by her side. In the beginning she would rouse when Franky’s sleeping form would scream and whimper, as she was plagued by nightmares of the past. Those were long gone now after almost two years together, and now she awoke most mornings to those bright green eyes smiling back at her. 

But tonight the blonde awoke to hear Franky practically panting in her sleep. Oh no, Bridget thought turning over to investigate further. Franky’s form was squirming and her brow was beaded with sweat. Psychologist Bridget knew waking someone out of a vivid dream of any kind could he dangerous. She sat up slowly as not to disturb the woman beside her. Just as Bridget was about to part her lips and wake her, Franky released a low moan as her hips tilted. Oh my, I know those sounds. Bridget couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she continued to watch Franky's body react to the images displayed across the inside of her eyelids. The little sounds she was making were unlike anything Bridget had heard the brunette make before. She sounded so...desperate.

Suddenly those emerald eyes flashed open back to the real world. Rapidly they searched their surroundings before settling on Bridget’s crystal blue orbs. 

“Good dream?” the blonde smiled cheekily down to her lover. Franky's already flushed cheeks managed to turn an even deeper shade of crimson at the comment. “Let's do it,” Bridget suggested in a sultry tone. She allowed her hand to run over Franky’s bare upper chest.

“Gidge, no way!” she gasped before pulling the discarded bed linens over her still panting form. 

“Why not? It obviously has you pretty worked up darling… I can't even imagine the state of your knickers right now,” she purred against where the woman's ear was covered by the soft sheet. Franky couldn't help peeking out from under her invisibility shield. 

“It's just...different from what we normally do.” She looked down shyly. 

“How so?” Bridget carefully brushed Franky’s matted hair from her glistening forehead. She was even hot to the touch. 

“You were topping me and I was...on my hands and knees,” the brunette's voice quivered.

“Is that right?” Franky nodded in response, her bottom lip caught between those biting teeth. Bridget held her best poker face while inside she was surging with arousal. Franky Doyle wanted to bottom? On her hands and knees? The picture in her head was nearly enough to cause a short circuit in her brain. “Well then get in position,” the blonde said in a soft yet commanding tone. She stood from their large bed and turned the lights on low. As she took in the form of her lover, Franky’s face was painted in want. She reached with shaking hands towards her red boxer briefs to shed them from her skin. “Wait.” Bridget's voice halted her movements instantly. “Did I tell you to take those off?” Franky shook her head until she noticed Bridget cross her arms over her chest waiting. 

“No, you didn't,” Franky vocalized, her thumbs hitched in the waistband. The blonde remained silent, raising an eyebrow at her lover. “May I take them off, please?” Franky took the hint and asked permission. 

“Good girl, and yes you can,” Bridget instructed from the foot of the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off the sight unfolding before her. Franky's slender fingers slid the fabric down her legs until they were discarded at the foot of the bed. Gracefully Franky turned herself over on the mattress until she was resting on all four limbs with her sex completely exposed to the world. Fuck, if Bridget didn't touch her soon, she would spontaneously combust at any moment.  
“You're so fucking beautiful,” Bridget purred as she took in every inch of her. Even from her position, she could see Franky’s slick folds glistening in the dim light of the bedroom. “Don't move,” she instructed before silently retrieved the necessary items from their hidden stash. 

When she turned back around from the dresser, she noticed the slight squirming movement of Franky’s hips. Poor thing. Bridget took pity on her girl, and deposited the items on the edge of the bed before running both hands down Franky's muscular sides. The brunette inhaled sharply at the touch, and her hips tilted of their own accord. Bridget’s fingertips made their way all the way down the curve of Franky’s arse and over those long legs until they rested at her ankles. 

“Please, Bridget,” the woman begged looking over her shoulder. Instantly her breath was gone when she saw the sheer desperation in Franky’s face. Her eyebrows were strained and beads of sweat head developed along her temples. 

“Say it,” She commanded as she slapped the inside of Franky’s knees to force her to open herself up a little more. She instantly fell into position. Bridget couldn't stop herself from allowing the pad of her thumb to delicately run over Franky’s swollen lips. 

“Fuck me!” Franky begged thrusting herself backwards towards the sweet touch. 

The blonde immediately rewarded her with the sweet push of two fingers at her slick entrance. Normally penetration wasn't necessarily Franky's thing, but occasionally she’d reach down and slide Bridget's fingers lower, granting her permission to slowly and gradually work herself up to two fingers. 

But tonight was a completely different story. The brunette was totally open and relaxed. Franky didn't panic at the pressure of the digits against her opening, instead she pressed herself down with shaking arms until they were buried to the hilt inside her. Bridget did her best to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. Instead she allowed her fingers to begin thrusting at a steady pace into her frantic lover.  
The sight unfolding in front of Bridget was almost too much to believe. She continued her thrusts while watching Franky’s hips meet her every time. When she sped up the pace of her fingers, Franky’s little panting moans were all she needed to know she was doing exactly what her lover wanted. 

“M-more,” the brunette asked over her shoulder before biting down on the waiting flesh. Bridget obeyed before sliding her coated fingers out. Her next thrust she allowed three fingers to press in deeply. Franky’s hips stuttered briefly at the pressure of the added digit. Sensing this, Bridget halted her thrusting as she leaned down to press a row of wet kisses over Franky’s spine. 

“That’s it, baby. You're doing so good,” she praised with her free hand to the small toy she had grabbed from their collection. She began thrusting gradually into Franky’s slick heat. On a whim, she brought the toy to Franky’s parted lips. Without having to speak a word, Franky’s tongue darted out to coat it thickly, her eyes never once leaving Bridget’s. Eager to please, the younger woman took the toy between her lips bobbing slowly. Fuck. At the sight, the blonde sped her thrusting fingers causing a moan from Franky as she continued to mesmerize her love. 

Finally, Bridget had had enough. She pulled the toy away from Franky’s now swollen lips with a pop. She then slid it into the waiting harness placed over her hips while the brunette watched impatiently rocking her hips seeking any relief she could find. The poor girl was absolutely desperate. Moments later, Bridget was able to run the already moistened cock along Franky’s pulsing slit. Franky whimpered, opening tilting back to the intimate touch.

Bridget couldn't stand to make her wait a moment longer. The first couple inches slid in with ease, causing Franky to gasp as she adjusted to the new sensations happening to her. Patiently, the blonde continued to work her lover up until she was completely buried inside of her. 

Unable to hold herself up any longer on her shaking arms, Franky lay with her face against the smooth sheets, and her arse upwards completely at Bridget’s mercy. The blonde then allowed both her hands to claim the beautiful curve of her hips to gain some leverage to her now hardening thrusts. Instantly Franky was panting at the added touch. Without even trying the brunette's hips were rolling backwards. Bridget knew by the increasing moans from Franky that the girl was getting desperately close.  
She brought a hand up to brush Franky’s raven-colored locks from her face.  
“Look at yourself,” she husked, her breathing becoming labored from the force of her continuous thrusts into Franky's throbbing core.  
Franky’s eyes blinked open only to be met with the sight of their full length mirror displaying the scene perfectly. Never had she seen herself look so fucking...desperate. The sight only pushed her closer to the edge.

“I'm gonna-” she managed to stutter. Between her reflection and Bridget’s ceaseless hips, Franky’s climax exploded in the pit of her stomach before swallowing her completely whole into the rippling waves of endless pleasure. The blonde’s hips continued to roll as Franky’s body succumbed into a shaking pile. Just when she thought Franky couldn't possibly take any more, she continued unconsciously rolling her hips downward into the bed, continuing to work herself on the toy.

“One more for me, beautiful girl. Can you do that?” She purred before her hand found the brunette’s ignored clitoris, and she began pressing circles over the sweet little bud. Franky nodded, unable to find the words. “That's my good girl. Go on then, come for me,” she panted giving her permission. Bridget watched on in awe as she dissolved into a shuddering mess before collapsing completely drained into the mattress. Her hands caressed Franky’s back, soothing her body down from its high. “Are you okay sweetheart?” Bridget whispered. Franky’s only response was a big sleepy grin that spread over her face. Smiling in return, Bridget slipped the toy out slowly before discarding the strap on onto the floor. She'd pick it up in the morning...which was now only a couple hours away.

As she turned back towards her lover, she could see the sleepiness settling back into her bones. Bridget lay on her back near the almost comatose woman checking her face for any sign of discomfort or pain. She found neither anywhere in sight.

“Cuddle?” She was rewarded with a nod. “Come here, beautiful girl,” she opened her arm giving a shaky Franky access to curl up against her. “Sleep baby, I’ve got you.” She stroked Franky’s hair while Franky’s hand clenched tightly against sleep camisole for comfort. Bridget had caught her doing it from time to time to ensure that she wasn't going anywhere. “I’m right here,”she promised.

“I love…” the brunette trailed off into sleep.

“I know,” she responded before placing a soft kiss over Franky's parted lips. Neither of them had any more dreams for the remainder of the night.


End file.
